


The Only One for Me

by superpotterlock (fvalconbridge)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, Chubby Gabriel, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Coming Untouched, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Insecurity, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, Sexual Content, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvalconbridge/pseuds/superpotterlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Gabriel's been acting kind of strange lately, and Sam is determined to get to the bottom of it. He really didn't expect it to be something so... human. Sam just want's Gabriel to be able to see himself as he does, utterly perfect for him in every way.</p><p>Prompt: slytherin-queens said: Gabe's kinda insecure about his cute little tummy fat, and sam realize's this and they have a lovely evening starting out with sam worshipping Gabe's pudge and it leads to other things ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thewonderfulthingaboutfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewonderfulthingaboutfish/gifts).



It didn't take Sam long to notice something was wrong, he just couldn’t figure out what it was. After being with the archangel for so long, he could easily notice the signs of when Gabriel was bothered by something. He was withdrawn, sometimes even irritable and dressing strange. He asked him if he was okay and Gabriel nodded and assured him everything was fine. He wasn’t dumb, something had changed, but Gabriel probably just needed to deal with it by himself.

At first he brushed it off, knowing that when he was ready Gabriel would come and complain to Sam about it, or more likely, he would play out a completely evil revenge on whoever had made him feel so bad. Sam would probably disagree with it morally but he couldn’t help but laugh at the evil genius Gabriel displayed when doing these things. Sam could give him credit, Gabriel was creative! If only he would use it for something better than tormenting the homophobic couple upstairs...

It took longer than it should have for Sam to figure out what the real problem was, he actually felt kind of bad about it. As soon as he did know, he was determined to fix it. It was weeks before he noticed; it wasn't the increasingly baggy shirts, or even that Gabriel was joining him on his morning run, what really clued Sam on was the candy. He has grown used to candy wrappers littered around their apartment: on the floor, on the sides, in the freaking tea pot ("How, Gabe? How? You don't even drink tea!"), even in their bed, and then suddenly they were gone. Gabriel had stopped eating candy; either that or he had started cleaning up after himself. Sam wasn't sure what was more bizarre. But the emptiness of their candy jars confirmed the theory. He acted unaware of it, but made time to go to the candy store to buy Gabriel's favourites, but 2 days later they were still there. It was depressing and Sam wasn't sure what was causing it. In all their years together, Sam had never seen Gabriel go so long without even a lollipop.

Sam’s suspicions were confirmed when he walked into the bathroom one morning to see Gabriel staring in the mirror and sucking his tummy in. The angel breathed out again and then rubbed over the slight bump unhappily. Gabriel wasn't fat, but he had little muscle definition and his skin was soft to touch from the slight pudge there. 

It was crazy to think that Gabriel could be annoyed at the way he looked, after all, it was only a vessel and Sam knew he couldn't change the shape or appearance of it even if he wanted. Torturing himself with no candy wasn't going to solve anything; it would just make him a grumpy angel. 

Sam watched interested as he looked at himself in the mirror, he was inspecting, not admiring, and it made Sam frown. He thought Gabriel was beautiful, but there was, stood in only his underwear and scowling as he stood sideways. He grabbed at the bottom of his tummy, squeezing at the soft flesh, playing with it for a second before he let it go. He sighed deeply and then sucked his tummy in again. 

Sam couldn’t understand why this was suddenly an issue, or maybe it always had been and he hadn’t noticed. After all, it wasn’t like Gabriel had suddenly changed; he had always looked exactly like that. It was Sam that was changing, growing older every day. 

Sam watched him from the doorway and tried to think of how he could make the angel feel better. If only he could understand... It seemed likely that they had grown too comfortable together? The honeymoon period of their relationship had passed a long time ago. It was probably Sam's fault, he knew he should pay more attention, show more love and affection. When was the last time he had laid Gabriel down and worshipped him? Showed him how magnificent and wonderful he was? When was the last time they had sex? He could barely remember, it was too long.

Gabriel glanced up and noticed Sam's reflection in the mirror, he startled for a second, before he plastered a fake smile on his face. He crossed his arms over his tummy, trying to be casual about it but Sam noticed.

“Morning, Sammo.” He grinned.

“What are you doing?” he asked, curious to see if Gabriel would explain his feelings, or at least his thoughts on the matter. But he didn’t he just shrugged with one shoulder, and looked unhappily at his reflection again. Sam walked forwards to join him and wrapped his arms around Gabriel, pulling him back against his chest, hands splayed wide over his skin and thumbs stroking across his stomach as he held him close. Sleepily, he kissed Gabriel's neck and murmured, "We look good together, huh?" And they did. Sam could feel Gabriel relax instantly into his embrace as he nodded in agreement, and he pressed a kiss to his neck again. Sam knew what he needed to do, he needed to make Gabriel feel good about himself. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered into his ear.

“Thank you,” he replied, but it didn’t sound like he meant it. Sam gripped the angel’s jaw firmly, turning his head so he could kiss him deeply, when he pulled away, he kissed his nose and then cheekily squeezed the man's bum. He walked away, winking at him and noticed he was already smiling more when he looked back in the mirror.

*  
Sam made sure that they climbed into the bed at the same time; instead of falling asleep straight away from his long day, he reached for Gabriel, wrapped his arms around him and gently pulled him back. This way they were lying in the centre of the bed together, instead of both at the edges; they had grown far too comfortable together.

He curled himself around the smaller man, stroking his hand up and down the curve oh his hip and down to his strong thigh, marvelling in the feel of the angel. He buried his face into his neck and breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. This wasn’t about him, it was about Gabriel. The man remained silent, but his breathing was heavy from the touch.

“What are you...?” he asked, sounding confused.

“Shhhh, relax, I’ve got you,” he whispered, and kissed down his neck.

Sam spent time trailing nonsense patterns across his skin, adsorbing every gasp Gabriel made, getting drunk on every hitch of his breath, every soft shift in his hips as Gabriel slowly came alive under his hands.

Sam slipped his hand around, to stroke across Gabriel’s tummy but the man shook his head and pushed his hand down, over his clothed erection instead. It hurt Sam a little, that he had been so ignorant of Gabriel’s insecurity that now the other man wasn’t comfortable with Sam touching him there anymore. 

But it was okay, Sam could fix this with time, love and patience.

“That’s okay, whatever you want,” he answered, before slipping his hand underneath the material, determined to make his lover feel amazing.

*

Sam must have done something right, because when Gabriel finally woke up the next morning, he blushed.

“Were you watching me sleep?” he asked, sitting up and stretching slightly, trying to hide his heated cheeks from Sam’s view. It made him smile.

“Of course I was, I can’t think of anything better to do with my morning.” Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“And you call me strange, why are you watching me sleep? It’s creepy, Sammo, it trickster level creepy, I must be rubbing off on you,” he pointed out. 

“I like watching you, you jerk, you’re gorgeous.” Gabriel looked at him suspiciously and Sam smiled at him, looking at him honestly. Gabriel knew when he was lying anyway, so maybe showing he meant it would help. 

“Thank you, Sam.” He was looking a little confused, as if he could understand what Sam was saying.

“I mean it; you’re beautiful, I’m sorry I haven’t been appreciating you lately.”

“I’m fine,” he replied, before rolling out of bed and pretending nothing was wrong. But Sam didn’t miss the way he pulled on a shirt before he turned around.

*

Gabriel was still self conscious about it a few days later, and Sam didn't want to draw attention to his insecurity, or even mention he had noticed it. He was going to do this delicately. Sam had been spending a lot of time with him, subtlety complimenting him, flirting with him and trying everything he could think of to make him feel wonderful. It was working, but gradually, after all, these things took time. And for Gabriel, Sam had an eternity.

*

Sam came home to find Gabriel bent over the kitchen counter; jeans stretched over his ass obscenely and shirt ridden up at the back. Silently, he removed his coat and shoes and gently placed his bag on the floor. Unable to resist such an invitation he came behind him and slid his hands under the back of his shirt and Gabriel froze, slowly straightening up, encouraged by Sam’s wandering hands. 

“Hello, to you as well,” he muttered breathlessly. He leant back heavily against the Sam, who determinedly was stroking a path from Gabriel’s tummy, up to his chest, taking his time to play with one of his nipples. He moved his touch back down again, hand massaging slowly against the soft skin that extended slightly over the band of Gabriel’s jeans. He felt Gabriel stiffen slightly, but as Sam repeated the touch, he ground his erection into the swell of Gabriel’s ass, letting him know exactly how much he was enjoying touching him.

“You drive me insane, you have no idea what you do to me, and you’re completely oblivious.”

“What?” Gabriel gasped, sounding gobsmacked at Sam’s confession. 

Sam urged him to turn around, and when he did he crowded him against the counter, dipping his head to kiss him deeply. Sam got a firm grip on Gabriel’s thighs and hoisted him up, placing him on the counter.

“Please let me, I just want to see you,” Sam babbled as their kiss broke. He bit gently in Gabriel’s neck at the exact spot he knew would turn the angel to mush. Sam felt an urgency to please him, to completely wreck Gabriel in the best possible way and make him understand what he was feeling -how he drove him absolutely crazy. He was utterly perfect for Sam in every way and this insecurity was just that, a feeling, not a reality.

Gabriel was nodding, and finally, finally pulling his shirt over his head. Sam wasted no time in devouring him, hands everywhere at once, stroking over his stomach.

“It’s so ugly,” Gabriel whined and then hid in face in his hands, finally admitting the problem. Sam straightened up and grabbed his hands, moving them away so he could look at him properly.

“That’s not true, it’s not, you’re so fucking sexy and you don’t realise. You feel amazing.”Sam gripped his face and kissed him again.

“You’re such a dork,” Gabriel muttered, but he was smiling.

“Shut up, Gabriel.” Sam left no room for argument and pushed him back so he was half lying on the counter, hands fumbling at the man’s belt, desperate to get it off. He stripped him, making quick work of removing his clothes until Gabriel’s bare ass was on the kitchen counter. He leant over him, connecting their lips again, his hand steady petting up and down his waist.

“I wanna make you feel so good, what do you need?” Sam spoke against his lips and Gabriel clung to himself, steadily rocking himself up against Sam’s stomach, trying to rub his hardness against something to get some relief.

“Your mouth,” he gasped, and tugged lightly at Sam’s hair, urging him to move downwards.

Sam happily kissed and licked his way down Gabriel’s neck, across his collar bone and then downwards until he was licking a line down his treasure trail. He glanced up, happy to see Gabriel wasn’t upset or annoyed that he was touching his stomach. He reached for his hand and clasped them together, squeezing Gabriel’s hand before he took his erection into his mouth. It didn’t last very long, it was mere minutes before Gabriel was tensing, the heels of his feet digging into Sam’s shoulders and his hand twisting in his hair as he came.

Sam laughed breathlessly and kissed him again.

“I- I mean it, I love you and you’re beautiful.”

“I know, thank you, Sam,” he replied, smiling properly and Sam could tell that Gabriel meant it. “I mean come on; you just came in your pants like a teenager.” Sam glanced down self-consciously, feeling his cheeks flood with heat as Gabriel laughed at him.

**Author's Note:**

> slytherin-queens said: Gabe's kinda insecure about his cute little tummy fat, and sam realize's this and they have a lovely evening starting out with sam worshipping Gabe's pudge and it leads to other things ;)
> 
> Like my fics? Check out my [website!](www.faithvalconbridge.co.uk) And my [blog!](http://superpotterlock.tumblr.com/)


End file.
